Religion
by ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: Gunther must give back Dragon's tooth. He must place it in Jane's room at night while she sleeps despite everything within him that could make such a simple task so very hard. He must kneel before her bed as if it were an alter, and she the deity.


A/n- Sorry this too so long to produce. By the way, this fic was re- inspired by The Lightning Flash's new Jane x Gunther.

Disclaimer: Don't own JatD

Summary: Surrounds the time that Gunther went into Jane's room to return Dragon's tooth in the episode "Tooth Fairy".

* * *

**Religion**

* * *

The moon sat high within its cradle, basking the land below it in a milky, almost pearlescent glow, clouds just insufficient enough to hide it within the sky. The air, shielded by the mountains, warmed the lowlands.

A cricket, singing its reedy notes, hushed suddenly as a figure stalked by its hiding place, casting a long shadow into the bushes near the Armory.

Gunther pressed himself against the stone steps that led up to the battlements, clutching the package in his hands just a little tighter. His gaze flew to the familiar tower perched on one side.

For a moment he didn't know if he was going to do it; couldn't believe his own resolve.

Really, it was childish.

All this over Dragon's stupid tooth?

But then, she had reminded him. His Knight's Code of Conduct.

He could see her face, soft and alight with so much of its rash concern and willpower, falling infinitesimally when she woke again to find that he hadn't righted his wrong.

Slowly he made his way up the steps, one foot at a time, making not a singe sound as he waded through the dark.

He didn't really know why he cared so much. There was the Knight's Code and all… but- but there was this underlying nag of his subconscious that told him that if she had only asked, he would have done it anyway.

It was with a dull throb of shock that he realized he would do most anything she asked of him- Knight's Code or no.

He hated that. Hated that she had some kind of control over him. Like all she had to do was look sideways and he'd lay to waste whatever it was that he had ever stood for.

Was it even healthy?

There's a fine line between wanting to clobber someone with your stave and wanting to protect them with it.

But alas…

He was outside her door, hand clutching the knob, breath hitching within his lungs.

It was different than before.

Before, when he was making off with the stupid tooth, he was doing it for personal gain- for his father's. There was a satisfaction, something that made the lifting easier.

Silently, always as silent, the door swung open. Cautiously, Gunther entered the threshold and closed the door behind him, surveying the room.

But now, it was as if he was slinking back to repent for what he'd done.

He could hear her breathing.

Entering her chambers; it was like a church. A parish.

He bent at the end of her bed, like one would an alter, and placed the tooth down carefully. His offering.

A surge of heat rushed his face.

It was over; he could leave- run out of there. His knees would not obey.

Gunther continued to grovel, staring at nothing, his mind whirling over and over, trying to block out the rapid percussion of his own heart.

To steady himself, he placed a hand on the bed frame a hauled himself up.

Unable to control it, falling again to that inner voice that corrupted his actions, he stole a look at her.

Jane lay amidst dreaming. She was curled around the fine cotton linins his father had bought the castle, hair fanned out against her pillow like a crown of fire- a halo of fervor.

Gunther stared and stared, a strange sense of timelessness descending upon his body; seconds turned into a stream of unending hours.

How could such a peaceful girl cause so much trouble? How did she infuriate him so when in sleep her face was smooth and whitewashed of worry?

Without any regard to what he was really doing, Gunther slowly rounded the end of the bed to one side, where Jane faced.

Bent at one knee, he was able to look directly at her. He pursed his lips.

The girl clenched her fist.

Gunther ceased to breath for a moment, heart flying, fixated on her hand.

Slowly, the muscles relaxed themselves and, like a flower bloom, her fingers opened, laying spread against the white sheet.

A small breath escaped Gunther's lips.

Within her dream, Jane smiled, whimpering some half-heard word while curling farther against the straw mattress. Pale white eyelids fluttered as their owner dreamt.

Absently, Gunther moved a stray lock of coiled fire from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear, a look of severe concentration on his face.

"I'll forget about this whole thing," he whispered, barely audible. A prayer. "I promise. I'll forget I was even here."

Jane didn't move.

Gunther trembled at the thought of what she would do if he woke her by accident. Here he was, watching her, when he should be in bed praising his own cunning for having taken the tooth in the first place.

But he was here. Watching her.

This was wrong.

He couldn't-

Why couldn't he?

Because she is not an object to be stared at.

But he wanted to stare at her, and that knowledge terrified him.

Backing up, he crept just a silently to the door, inching it open.

As he let himself out, Gunther glanced back at the sleeping figure, a hard placed expression framing his face, eyes alight.

Without another word he slipped back into the night, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/n- This was very weird to write. I felt as if there was a veil infront of my vision for this story- I don't know why. Anyway, more JatD on the way!

Please review!


End file.
